List of techniques used by Goku
This is a list of notable techniques used by Goku which have appeared in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, the anime series Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT, and various video games spun off by the series. Being of Saiyan heritage, Goku is remarkably strong, and his strength increases substantially from training throughout the series. Goku's strength also boosted significantly after he heals from severe injuries, appearing as though his body compensates for where it was lacking in defense. It is uncertain how powerful Goku is by the end of Dragon Ball Z, and the fact that he is able to transform in order to potentially perform greater feats makes predicting his limits even more difficult. Goku is seen using certain weights throughout the series, although how much power that he had to exert in order to lift them is not made clear. Techniques appearing in the manga and anime Energy-based attacks * Kamehameha - Goku's signature energy attack, even though it was invented by Master Roshi. Goku first learned this technique after witnessing Roshi use it to extinguish the fire on Fire Mountain. Goku has also invented numerous variations of technique, such as the Angry Kamehameha, Instant Kamehameha and 10x Kamehameha. * Spirit Bomb - Goku conducts the spirit energy of all nearby living organisms, forming a ball of power and size depending of the amount of harnessed ki energy. It's power was used against many powerful opponents such as Vegeta, Frieza, Dr. Wheelo, Turles, Kid Buu, and Omega Shenron. It was also absorbed for strength in Super Android 13. * Solar Flare - The user spreads and places their fingers on their foreheads, discharging a blinding flash of light. * Destructo Disk - The user holds their hand into the air, conducting ki in the form of a razor-sharp disc. * Continuous Energy Bullets - Goku releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. Martial techniques * Jan Ken - An attack in which Goku delivers either a strong punch, a poke in the eyes, or an open palm strike. * After Image Technique - This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. * Hasshu-ken - A technique, used to counter Tien's Four Witches Technique, in which Goku moves his two arms so fast that they each appear to be in four places at once, effectively giving him eight arms to use in combat. * Mad Dog Fist - This attack is used by Goku who acts like a dog, barking and jumping around to scare his opponent. He then jumps behind and kicks his surprised opponent. * Saru-ken - This is a distraction move designed to confuse and taunt the opponent. Goku uses this in reaction to Jackie Chun's (Master Roshi's alter-ego) use of the Drunken Fist. Speed and movement techniques Even though it is not exactly certain how fast Goku can travel, on several occasions, it has been suggested that Goku by the end of Dragon Ball Z, could move faster then the speed of light (this is subjective however, as Piccolo claimed that Raditz could move faster than the speed of light, and Raditz was not nearly as powerful as Goku at the end of DBZ). This however is flawed considering that the Z Fighters themselves watch the light from someone's aura to see where they are during quite fast-paced battles. Vegito was suggested to have the ability to move faster than light speed, considering that he told Super Buu that he had to feel the movement of his Ki because he wouldn't be able to see him with his eyes. Goku does move at the speed of light. Some people argue that Goku was indeed faster than light speed by the end of Dragon Ball Z, but could also move instantaneously while using the Instant Transmission. * Kaio-ken - Goku forms a red ki aura around his body, enhancing his strength and speed, the highest level of this attack used is x20. Goku doesn't use it much after becoming Super Saiyan, so it is unknown if he can currently increase it more. However, Goku has combined Kaio-ken with his Super Saiyan transformation on one occasion. This was done in his fight against Pikkon. * Instant Transmission - The user places their index and middle finger on their forehead, sensing a location that they teleport to. * Levitate - The user uses their ki to give them the ability to levitate. Other appearing techniques * Telepathy - Is a technique that Goku taught himself. * Fusion Dance - The two users, when sharing the same power level, perform a simultaneous and parallel dance, ending with the contact of the users' index fingers, fusing them for half an hour. Should the dance fail, the users take on a disfigured form with low physical and ki abilities. Goku performs this technique twice with Vegeta. In the 12 DBZ movie and in GT while in their normal and Super Saiyan 4 forms. * Blast Fist - Goku delivers a powerful uppercut, causing explosions in its path. This technique is used in Super Dragon Ball Z. * Dragon Fist Explosion - Goku delivers a punch that causes an explosion, summoning a golden dragon to either wrap around the enemy and disintegrate with him, or devour them. The technique can be used in Goku's Super Saiyan 3 and 4 form only. This technique was first used in Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon. * Meteor Combination - Goku delivers several rapid punches and kicks before punching the enemy's stomach, stunning them as Goku jumps into the air where he blasts the enemy with a Kamehameha. This technique is used in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and during the fight with Piccolo Jr.. * Spirit Shot - Goku discharges a powerful burst of ki around his body. This technique is used in the Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai series. Techniques appearing in video games ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series Special techniques * Full Power * Give me energy! * I'm Getting Excited * Instantaneous Transmission * Kaio-ken Attack * Power up to the Very Limit * Saiyan Soul * Super Energy Wave Volley * Super Explosive Wave * Super Spirit Bomb * Wild Sense * x20 Kaiken Kamehameha * Spirit Bomb Rushing techniques * Auto-Counter * Auto-Ki Blast Cannon Counter * Flying Kick * Ground Slash * Heavy Finish * Kiai Cannon * Lift Strike * Rolling Hammer Signature techniques * Dragon Smash * Lightning Attack * Step-In Auto-Counter * Step-In Auto-Heavy Counter * Step-In Ground Slash * Step-In Heavy * Step-In Kiai Cannon * Step-In Lift Strike * Step-In Rolling Hammer * Step-In Sway * Sway-In Sway * Sway Ground Slash * Sway Heavy * Sway Lift Strike * Vanishing attack Combination techniques * Aerial Barrage * Delta Storm * Dragon Tornado * Heavy Crush * Kiai Cannon Smash * Rolling Hurricane * Rush Finish * Rush In * Rush In Attack * Sonic Impact * Tri-Attack Transformations Numbered Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan: Is the very first form Goku achieved after witnessing Krillin's death caused by Frieza himself, while on Planet Namek. * Super Saiyan 2: Is the second tranformation of Super Saiyan. * Super Saiyan 3: Is the third transformation of Super Saiyan, and the strongest transformation in the manga, second-strongest transformation in the anime. * Super Saiyan 4 Goku or SSJ4 Son Goku is Goku's fourth and very last Super Saiyan transformation state. Appearance While in this mighty form, instead of golden-yellow hair with bluish-green eyes, as it is very quite common with other Saiyan transformations, he has long, deep black hair, not as long as a Super Saiyan 3's, however. He also has golden-yellow eyes. Techniques, Powers, and Abilities * Enhanced Stength and Power: While in this state, his already great super strength and power have skyrocketed by a lot. * Enhanced Speed and Agility: While in this state, his great speed and agility have skyrocketed drastically as well. * 10x Kamehameha: While in this state, he develops an awful move called the "10x Kamehameha", a greater version of the Super Kamehameha. * Zanzōken: * Super Dragon Fist: * Continuous Energy Bullets: Trivia * In Final Bout, instead of Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Super Saiyan 4 Goku appeared both as a boss/foe to fight against and a character to play as. * Super Saiyan 4 Goku is the only state that is not mentioned at all in the manga (not even a tiny hint of it). Category:Techniques